Glee: Don't say goodbye!
by DoctorDannyboy96
Summary: this story details the life of the New Directions and the graduated seniors. Will Rachel and Finn get back together? Will Kurt get into NYADA?Will Kurt and Blaine stay together? Will Tina get the solos she wants? Find out in this story. Please forgive my lack of Knowledge of the US Army. Please note: I've changed the story line slightly to fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee – After Graduation:**

**By Daniel Pridgeon**

**Chapter one: New York**

Rachel walked around New York for about the next 20 minutes, dragging her suitcase along behind her. She eventually decided that she should call her Dads and find out where her apartment was.

"Hello, I'm in New York now. Where should I meet you to go to my apartment?"

"Well, about that. We haven't managed to sort you an apartment yet!" Leroy replied in a nervous tone.

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted down the phone "Where the hell am I supposed to live?"

"We'll pay for you to stay in a hotel until we can get you an apartment!"

"Fine, where shall I meet you?"

"Meet us at the empire state building in about 10 minutes!"

"Ok, Cya soon Dad!"

"Cya soon honey"

10 minutes later:

Rachel walked up to the Empire State Building and looked around for her Dads, She saw Leroy stood by the main door next to her other Dad Hiram. Rachel ran up to them with her arms wide open and embraced them both in a large friendly hug.

"I can't believe I'm finally living in New York!" Rachel excitedly explained.

Just before her Dads could respond Rachel realized that she had left her suitcase about 20 meters away when she ran up to her Dads to hug them,

"Shit my suitcase!" She cursed before running over to her luggage and pulling it over to where her Dads were still standing.

"So, what hotel are you putting me in?" Rachel nervously asked.

"We're going to put you in the New Yorker until we can sort out an apartment for you, we hope to have one for you within a week!" Hiram explained.

Rachel got real excited and jumped up and down clapping her hands together, she then charged at her Dads and tightly wrapped her arms around them

"Thank you so much for this Dads!" She said "I've always wanted to stay in the New Yorker"

"You're welcome honey!" Leroy replied

20 minutes later:

Rachel and her dads had all got a taxi to the Hilton hotel. As Rachel wheeled her suitcase through the main doors and into the lobby she looked around the room with a beaming smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was standing in the New Yorker. She felt as though she had finally made it. She was standing in the exact same building that many famous people like Mohammed Ali and President John F Kennedy had all spent the night in. Leroy and Hiram walked in behind Rachel carrying some of her things that they brought from Ohio to New York for her. Hiram put a hand on his daughters shoulder and used his free hand to pass her the dream board she had made when she was a little girl. Rachel held up the dream board in front of her face and began to cry.

"Honey why are you crying?" Hiram asked as he began to wrap his arms around Rachel

"Because I've finally began to achieve my dream. I mean, to live in New York and be on Broadway and attend NYADA is what I've always wanted, and now I'm here. I just can't believe that it's all coming true!"

Leroy left Hiram to talk to Rachel and to attempt to calm her down whilst he went and checked his daughter in.

About 2 minutes later Leroy ran up to Rachel and said

"I know what'll cheer you up?"

"And what's that?" Rachel asked inquisitively

Leroy held out a small key attached to a small, golden key ring which had engraved upon it 'Enjoy your stay at the New Yorker'.

"Oh my god it's my room key!" Rachel excitedly said.

"And it's not just any old room!" Leroy explained "It's the room that Jennifer Hudson and John Kennedy stayed in!"

"That's actually amazing, how did you manage to get me that room?"

"Well, a bit of exaggeration and a sob story about how much you have always wanted to stay here helped!"

"Thank you sooooooooo much for this!" Rachel said this and once again pulled her dads in close to her for a hug. She then quickly broke the embrace, grabbed her room key off Leroy and ran towards the elevator leaving all of her things behind for her Dads to carry up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee: Don't say goodbye **

**By Daniel Pridgeon**

**Chapter 2: Army**

"SQUADRON, ATTENTION" The sergeant shouted at the top of his voice. The squad in front of him all stood at attention in unison, except for the one Finn Hudson whose reaction times were slow. About 2 seconds after the rest of the squad, Finn finally stood at attention. The Sergeant moved right into Finn's face and shouted

"ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS OR SOMETHING RECRUIT?"

"No sir!" Finn timidly responded.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO TERRIBLE AT DRILL?"

"Because I just can't get the hang of it Sergeant!" Finn replied, once again in a timid voice.

"WELL I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE CAMP COMMANDER, LETS SEE IF YOU CAN GET THE HANG OF IT THEN!"

"Ok Sergeant!"

The Sergeant turned around on the balls of his feet and moved back to his original position. He then glanced over at Finn and shouted

"WELL MOVE THEN!"

Upon hearing this Finn falled out and headed towards the camp commanders office.

Finn knocked on the door to the office he was instructed to go to.

"Come in!"

Finn opened the door, saluted the commander who was sat at his oak desk, and then walked up to him.

"What can I do for you Hudson?" the commander asked in an aggressive manner.

Finn looked scared of the camp commander, and felt like turning around and walking out. But he knew that if he wanted to get his dads dishonorable discharge changed into an honorable one he would have to fight the fear and get through boot camp.

"I've been sent by Sergeant Timpson sir!"

"And why did he send you?"

Finn gulped before saying "Because I suck at drill sir!".

"Oh. So that's something else your shit at then isn't it Hudson?"

"Yes sir!"

"So remind me Hudson, how many things are on the "things that Hudson is shit at" list?"

"5 sir!"

"That's a lot isn't it Hudson? And what are those 10 things?"

"Drill, Shooting, First aid, Obstacle course and Climbing sir!"

"Well I'm sorry to say this Hudson, but you're shit at the most important things within the Army, and for that reason I have no choice but to discharge you from Boot camp!"

Finn dropped to his knees, cupped his hands together and pleaded to the camp commander.

"Please sir, I need to do this, I need to change my Dads dishonorable discharge status to an honorable one. Please, I have no where else to go!"

Finn burst out crying as the commander stood up and shouted at Finn

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU WANT OR NEED TO BE HERE, BUT YOU CAN NO LONGER BE HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE SHIT HUDSON. STOP CRYING, STAND UP STRAIGHT AND LEAVE MY OFFICE. HAND IN YOUR UNIFORM BEFORE YOU LEAVE BASE AND THEN GO HOME!"

"Yes sir!" Finn said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his trousers. He turned around and headed towards the door, he opened the door and before leaving he turned around and saluted the camp commander. The camp commander returned the salute and told Finn to go.

After handing in his Uniform and getting his discharge certificate Finn walked off base and sat down just outside the gates, he took his discharge certificate out of his trousers and read what it said

_U.S ARMY DISCHARGE CERTIFICATE_

_Finn Hudson has been given a __dishonorable__ discharge status for the following reason;_

_He does not have the skills necessary for the Army and didn't managed to successfully complete Boot camp!_

_Signed: __Camp commander Gerald_

_Date: 29/05/12_

Finn pulled out his phone and flicked through his contacts list. He contemplated whether he should call his Mom or Rachel first. He decided that he should call Rachel first and see how she was getting on in New York.

*Phone begins to ring*

"We are sorry, but the person you are trying to contact is not available!" The answer phone said after 5 rings with no answer. Finn wondered why Rachel hadn't answered his call. Had she got over him? Was she ignoring him? Did she not realize her phone was ringing? These questions kept on going through Finns head until he looked up and saw a sign post.

_New York City_

_10 miles west_

Finn thought for a moment. '10 miles isn't that far is it?' Finn asked himself. Finn grabbed his rucksack, slung it over his shoulder, stood up and began walking in the direction the sign was pointing.


End file.
